SpeedChat
SpeedChat 'is a list of premade phrases that were written by Disney. It allows players to quickly choose something to say without typing it out. Some of the younger players are limited to SpeedChat so they are not at risk of abusers and foul language. You are given the limit of SpeedChat when you sign up. You can take off the limit so you can type messages with SpeedChat Plus by logging onto the Toontown website and changing your preferences. This is a set of pre-made phrases you can use to talk to any Toon you like. Click the green SpeedChat button at the top left corner of the screen, and choose from the drop-down menu. Every Toon in the area will hear what you have to say. The phrases in the Toontasks menu will change depending on what tasks you are working on - this is an easy way to let your friends know what you're up to. SpeedChat phrases with an "'e" beside them means your toon "emotes" when using them, making an angry face or a happy leap. Try them and see! Toon Tip: In any chat mode, to speak to just one toon so that others cannot see what you've said, click on the toon, and in their Toon Details panel click the Whisper button. Your toon will talk directly to the toon you're whispering to and no one else. To respond to a Whisper, click on one of their Whisper message bubbles. Toons may also purchase up to 25 extra phrases from their Cattlelog that will appear in a menu called "My Phrases". They are usually 100 to 200 Jellybeans. Emotions *Wave *Happy *Sad *Angry *Sleepy *Shrug ($) *Dance ($) *Think ($) *Bored ($) *Applause ($) *Cringe ($) *Confused ($) *Belly Flop ($) *Banana Peel ($) *Bow ($) *Resistance Salute (must be earned) *Surprised ($) *Cry ($) *Delighted ($) *Furious ($) *Laugh ($) My Phrases Toons may buy up to 25 of these. This is an incomplete list. *That was strange.... *Haven't got all day! *There's a Cog invasion! *For crying out loud! *Stand back, this could be dangerous. *Are you talking to me? *I think you should pass. *You need more Laff Points. *I'll get this one. *Owoooo! *Good grief. *You do the math. *Mind if I join you? *Give me a break. *I wish I'd said that. *I can't hit the broad side of a barn. *You're going down! *Lovely weather for ducks! *You first. *Thanks a million! *No comment. *Go ahead, make my day! *You need a hug. *Thanks, but no thanks. *I wouldn't if I were you. *Trick or Treat! *Feeling lucky? *I'm chomping at the bit! *Happy trails! *Check, please. *You take left. *Don't do anything I wouldn't do! *You're too much! *But seriously, folks... *This is where I ride off into the sunset... *What now? *Well, don't that take all. *What in Sam Hill's goin' on here? *Hot Diggity Dog! *I vote yes. *I vote no. *Your a sitting duck. *How about that! *You're toast! *Tah-dah! *Lovely weather for ducks! *I love it! *Anything you say. *Righto. *What happened? *Catch you later! *Am I glad to see you! *Catch me if you can! *It's mine! *Thanks a million. *Thanks a million! Pets *Tricks (tells doodles to do tricks) **Jump! **Dance! ($) **Backflip! ($) **Play Dead! ($) **Beg! ($) **Rollover! ($) **Speak! ($) *Here boy! (makes doodles follow) *Here girl! (makes doodles follow) *Stay. (makes doodles stay still) *Good boy! *Good girl! *Nice doodle. *Please don't bother me Hello *Hi! *Hello! *Hi there! *Hey! *Howdy! *Hi everybody! *Welcome to Toontown! *What's up? *How are you doing? *Hello? Goodbye *Bye! *Later! *See ya! *Have a nice day! *Have fun! *Good luck! *I'll be right back. *I'll be back later! *I only have a few minutes. *I need to go. Happy :-) Yay! Hooray! Cool! Woo hoo! Yeah! Ha ha! Hee hee! Wow! Great! Whee! Oh boy! Whoopee! Yippee! Yee hah! Toontastic! Sad :-( Oh no! Uh oh! Rats! Drat! Ouch! Oof! No!!! Yikes! Huh? I need more Laff points. Friendly You... *You look nice. *You are awesome! *You rock! *You are a genius! I like... *I like your name'.' *I like your look. *I like your shirt. *I like your skirt. *I like your shorts. *I like this game! Thanks! No problem. You're welcome! Any time! No thank you. Good teamwork! That was fun! Please be my friend! Let's work together! You guys are great! Are you new here? Have you been here before? Did you win? I think this is too risky for you. Would you like some help? Can you help me? Sorry Oops! Sorry! Sorry, I'm busy fighting cogs! Sorry, I'm busy getting Jellybeans! Sorry, I'm busy completing a Toontask! Sorry, I'm busy fishing! Sorry, I'm busy kart racing! Sorry, I'm busy gardening! Sorry, I'm busy golfing! Sorry, I'm in a building! Sorry, I'm helping a friend! Sorry, my Friends List is full. Sorry, I had to leave unexpectedly. Sorry, I was delayed. Sorry, I can't. I can't get on the elevator now. I couldn't wait any longer. I can't understand you. Use the Speedchat. Stinky Hey! Please go away! Stop that! That wasn't nice! Don't be mean! You stink! I'm stuck. Places Playground *Let's go on the trolley! *Let's go back the the playground! *Let's go to Toontown Central! *Let's go to Donald's Dock! *Let's go to Minnie's Melodyland! *Let's go to Daisy Gardens! *Let's go to The Brrrgh! *Let's go to Donald's Dreamland! *Let's go to Goofy Speedway! *Let's go fishing! *Let's go to Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres! *Let's go to Chip 'n Dale's Minigolf! Cogs *Let's go fight the Cogs! *Lets go take over a Cog building! *Let's go in the elevator! *Let's go to Sellbot HQ! *Let's go fight the VP! *Let's go in the Factory! *Let's go to Cashbot HQ! *Let's go fight the CFO! *Let's go in the Mint! *Let's go to Lawbot HQ! *Let's go fight the Chief Justice! *Let's go in the District Attorney's office! *Let's go to Bossbot HQ! *Let's go fight the CEO! *Let's go in the Cog Golf Course! *Let's go take over a Field Office! Estate *Let's go to my house! *Let's go to your house! *Can you come to my house? *Let's go fishing at my house! *Come check out my garden. Parties *Let's go to a party'.' *See you at the party! *My party has started! *Come to my party! Wait *Wait! *Wait for me! *Let's wait for my friend. *Wait here. *Wait a minute. *Don't wait for me. *Let's catch the next one. Let's go! Can you teleport to me? Shall we go? Where should we go? Which way? This way. Follow me. Let's find other toons. Meet here. Toontasks My tasks *''Your Toontasks will be displayed here'' I think you should choose... *I think you should choose Toon-up. *I think you should choose Sound. *I think you should choose Drop. *I think you should choose Lure. *I think you should choose Trap. I need more... *I need more Merits. *I need more Cogbucks. *I need more Jury Notices. *I need more Stock Options. *I need more Sellbot Suit Parts. *I need more Cashbot Suit Parts. *I need more Lawbot Suit Parts. *I need more Bossbot Suit Parts. What Toontask are you working on? Let's work on that. This isn't what I'm looking for. This isn't what you need. I'm going to look for that. I found what you need. It isn't on this street. I haven't found it yet. Battle Gags *Let's use toon-up! *Let's use trap! *Let's use lure! *Let's use sound! *Let's use throw! *Let's use squirt! *Let's use drop! *Nice shot! *Nice gag! *I need more gags. Taunts *Missed me! *Bring it on! *Rock and roll! *That's gotta hurt. *Catch! *Special delivery! *Are you still here? *I'm SO scared! *That's going to leave a mark! *Piece of cake! *That was easy! Strategy *I need a Toon-up. *I'm going to use trap. *I'm going to use lure. *I'm going to use drop. *You should pass. *You should use a different gag. *Let's all go for the same cog. *You should choose a different cog. *Go for the weakest cog first. *Go for the strongest cog first. *Save your powerful gags. *Don't use sound on lured cogs. Hurry! We can do this! You did it! We did it! Run! Help! Phew! We are in trouble. Gag shop I have enough gags. I need more jellybeans. Me too. Hurry up! One more? Play again? Let's play again. Other Yes No OK Category:Mechanics Category:Toontorial Category:Toons